The present invention relates to a pallet suitable for use in automating an exposure step in the panel coating process for a production of a color cathode ray tube hereinafter referred to as a "CRT".
Generally, the process for producing a color CRT has an exposure step in which a panel is exposed for a number of times together with a shadow mask in order to deposit a light-absorbing substance on the inner surface of the panel and to form fluorescent dots and stripes having three types of luminescent colors including red, green and blue.
In recent years, such an automatic color CRT production line has been proposed which employs an automatic apparatus for attaching and detaching the shadow masks and an automatic production using a floor conveyor; however, the supply of workpieces to the exposure apparatus still relies upon an overhead type vacuum transfer device.
However, in view of the current tendency toward automated production process employing a floor conveyor, the use of the overhead type vacuum transfer device characteristically different from the floor conveyor is not convenient from the point of view of both a reduction of installation space and a reduction of overall cost.